Dragon Ball Hazard 2
by Hung Nguyen
Summary: Two months after the destruction of the Eye of God in DBH, our favorite SuperSaiyan and his friends have settled down in El Hazard and a special event is about to take place. Meanwhile, Jinnai and the remaining Bugrom are plotting new schemes to conquer
1. Chapter 1: Here Comes the Bride!

**Dragon Ball Hazard 2**

Introduction: After the completion of the DBH series, I couldn't help but start writing the sequel based on the second El Hazard series. This story takes place some two months after the destruction of the Eye of God in DBH. Our favorite Super- Saiyan and his friends have settled down in El Hazard and a special event is about to take place. Meanwhile, Jinnai and the remaining Bugrom are plotting new schemes to conquer El Hazard. 

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and El Hazard belong to their own creator, but you knew that already! 

**Chapter 1 **

Here Comes the Bride! 

: Thoughts 

Narration by Rune Venus 

It has been a time of peace and serenity since the destruction of the Eye of God, the defeat of the Bugrom and our altercation with the Phantom Tribe. It seems as if we had all awakened from a long and terrible nightmare and have begun living again without fear. 

Nanami, the energetic young girl from another world has opened up a restaurant near the palace. Her youthful enthusiasm has made it into a thriving business. 

Trunks, the hero of the Bugrom Wars and the successor to the legendary Golden Champion has been the prime symbol of freedom in El Hazard. His very presence brings a sense of security among the leaders of the neighboring kingdoms and strengthens the unity between them. His great power is only dwarfed by the power of his heart. 

Which brings us to today. The other hero of El Hazard, Masamichi Fujisawa and the Great Water Priestess Miz Mishtal, are to be wed this afternoon. An event that is unprecedented in the history of Roshtaria. So begins the latest chapter in the world of El Hazard. 

---------- 

Miz Mishtal sighed happily as she sat in her private chambers at the Royal Palace. She was dressed in a pink bridal gown that had a short train and was lavishly decorated with ruffles and lace. The handmaidens fussed around her, making constant adjustments and minor alterations to her dress. 

She could hardly contain herself as anxiously waited for her colleagues. Once Shayla-Shayla and Afra Mann arrived, then the wedding ceremony would take place. By the end of this day, she would no longer be Miz Mishtal, the Water Priestess of Mount Muldoon, but she would become Mrs. Masamichi Fujisawa. And then... retirement with her beloved! She just couldn't wait! 

---------- 

"Hurry up, Afra! We're going to miss the ceremony!" Shayla complained as she clung to her companion's waist as they sped through the air. 

"Oh stop your complaining!" Afra chided as she continued to use her power over the wind to keep them aloft. "Her wedding's not set to start until sunset and we'll make it there in plenty of time! Besides, Miz won't start the ceremony without us. Since Miz is a Priestess of Mount Muldoon, she must have us present to witness her marriage and the transferal of her position to her successor." 

"Yeah, I know." Shayla admitted as she tightened her grip. "Still, it would be better if you could speed it up a bit. It's bad taste for a Great Priestess to arrive late to her colleague's wedding." _Besides, there's someone else I want to see._ In her mind was an image of a certain Super-Saiyan. 

At that moment, they noticed a huge flash of light exploding behind a nearby mountain and Afra turned to investigate. The Priestesses of Fire and Wind sped down toward the disturbance and when they got within visual range of the source, they stopped in midair to hover in awe. 

There was Trunks, darting about the rocky landscape and performing a complex training routine. He was wearing his usual black muscle shirt, dark pants and boots. He was currently in Super-Saiyan mode. He went through a series of high-speed evasion maneuvers while kicking and punching at unseen foes. He was moving at such a pace that both women were unable to completely follow his movements. To them, he was just a blur that popped in an out every few seconds. Shayla and her companion then remembered that they still had the Scouters that the youth had given to them. Afra set herself and her colleague down on a nearby ledge and then reached into a pocket sewn into her formal attire. She withdrew a small case and opened it. Within it were five Capsules. She selected the Number Two Capsule and pressed the top. 

**_BOM!_**

After a puff of smoke, both Priestesses were now wearing the devices and following the hyper-fast movements of the half-Saiyan. 

"Amazing devices." Afra remarked. 

"The Scouters or the Capsules?" Shayla asked as she read the current readouts on her Scouter. 

"Both." The brunette replied. "No one would ever think that we were carrying an entire wardrobe and a month's worth of food and supplies in one pocket. And these Scouters allow us to see things that our own eyes could never see." 

The fiery-haired priestess nodded as she followed Trunks as he went through his battle routine. She gave a low whistle at the readout on her device. "Whoa. One million and fifty-seven thousand. Not exactly his best, but still..." 

Afra then noticed that Trunks had some strange-looking bands strapped to his arms and legs. She recognized them as the special training weights that he had brought with him when he came back from Earth. He had later explained that they were designed by his mother to adjust for weight, and could be set from zero to fifty tons apiece. 

Shayla also noticed the weights and set her Scouter to scan them. 

"How much weight has he put on?" The Wind Priestess asked. 

Shayla gulped as she read the figures. "About... fifteen tons apiece." 

"He's moving that fast with sixty tons?!" 

At that moment, the Super-Saiyan finished his routine and smiled as he came down for a landing on the ledge that the two priestesses were standing on. He had long sensed their presence. Before transforming back to his normal self, he deactivated the weights, reducing them to their normal level of one pound apiece. He picked up his jacket, which he had set aside while removing the bands. He also picked up a towel and wiped his brow with it, while greeting his friends. 

"Hey Shayla, Afra! Good to see you again!" 

"Hello Trunks." Afra greeted as she and Shayla smiled warmly at the savior of El Hazard. 

"Hey Trunks! That was some workout!" The redhead comment as he eyes roamed over his well-muscled form and noted how the sweat glistened on his skin. 

Afra also marveled at his current state, but quickly put on her usual air of professionalism and said, "Trunks, you're not... er, dressed properly. Do you realize what today is?" 

The son of Vegita nodded. "Yeah, I know. Today's the day when my sensei and Miz tie the knot. I just wanted to get in a little workout, that's all. Like my Dad said, a true warrior should always be prepared, even during peace times. I let myself slide before, and I'm not going to let that happen again." 

Shayla then said, "But the wedding..." 

Trunks held up a hand. "The wedding's not going to take place for another couple of hours yet, so I've got plenty of time to clean up." He pointed down to a nearby ridge and the two females saw a small domicile at the bottom. 

"Huh? What's a house doing way out here?" Shayla asked. 

"It's mine. I brought a Capsule Corps House with me when we came back to El Hazard." 

"You mean... that entire house... came from a capsule?" Afra said with some disbelief. She had no idea that something as big as a two-story cottage could be shrunk into a tiny storage device. 

Trunks shrugged as he led the two ladies to his home-away-from-home. 

---------- 

"All this was in one capsule?!" Afra couldn't help but gaze upon the interior of the house as she and Shayla sat in the living room. It wasn't exactly spacious, but it was cozy enough to support two, perhaps even three people in relative comfort. It was equipped with its own private bedroom, bathroom, water, waste and power systems. No wonder Trunks had turned down Rune Venus' offer to provide him with living quarters. 

A few minutes later in the bathroom, Trunks emerged from the shower and turned on the automatic drying systems to expel all water molecules that were on his body. He was dry within seconds as he reached for the clean set of clothes he had set aside. 

A few minutes more, he came out to the living room dressed in the formal attire that his mother had packed for him. 

Both Shayla and Afra could only gaze with their mouths open as they saw the half-Saiyan in a very modest, yet stylish white tuxedo and dress shoes. The vest had a red sash over the front with the Saiyan Royal Crest emblazoned in gold thread. The formal wear seemed to mold itself nicely to his frame, making him quite dashing in a rugged sort of way and his hair was combed back a bit. 

The two priestesses had thought that Trunks couldn't get more handsome, yet the Earth clothes that he now sported made him seem even more like royalty. 

---------- 

**_BOM!_**

The cloud of smoke disappeared, leaving only a tiny Capsule on the ground, which Trunks picked up and placed in a carrying case. 

Shayla whistled after seeing his entire house disappear into a Capsule with just a press of a button. 

"I can't believe that your house is in that one Capsule!" Afra said. 

Trunks shrugged. "It's the only way to carry things." He then placed the case into a vest pocket and gestured in the direction of Florastika. "Shall we get going?" He then moved up to the two ladies and placed an arm around each of their waists. 

"Huh? What are you doing?" Shayla asked, though she liked the way he was snuggling close to her. 

Afra also liked being close to him, though this was highly unorthodox. She had never been THIS close to a man before and her cheeks began to blush. 

Trunks then took off into the air, carrying the two priestesses with him. "I figure that I can get you to the palace a lot faster. Hang on!" 

The two women could only grab hold of Trunks as he sped through the air at high-speed. With his aura surrounding the three of them, they were able to breathe and the air friction did not harm them as they rocketed along. Within minutes, the trio were over the capital city of Roshtaria and made a beeline to the castle. 

---------- 

A little while later... 

Miz sighed as her handmaidens put the finishing touches on her wedding gown. Off to one side were her colleagues. 

"The day that I have been waiting for has finally arrived!" Miz had a starry look in her eyes. "Matrimony and retirement! The two most important words in a woman's life!" 

"I always thought it was divorce and independence." Afra remarked dryly. 

"So Miz. Who are you choosing for your replacement?" Shayla-Shayla inquired. 

The Water Priestess became a bit flustered as she realized that she had yet to pick a successor. "Oh my! I haven't even thought about that!" She took on a warm smile. "Don't worry about it. I'll give it my undivided attention after the honeymoon. Ever since the moment of his fevered proposal, I just can't stop thinking about my warm, cuddly Mr. I Do-sie!" 

"Mr. I Do-sie?!" Shayla said with a bit of disbelief. 

"Ten-to-one, he was drunk." Afra said. 

Miz took on a happy, yet distant expression as she thought back to a few weeks ago. "It was on a romantic moonlit night that he did propose..." 

---------- 

Flashback... 

We see both Miz and Mr. Fujisawa sitting at a dining table out on a balcony on a moonlit night. The citizens of El Hazard were still trying to get used to seeing only one moon in the sky after Trunks had destroyed the Eye of God. 

"More wine, sweatheart?" Miz asked as she extended the bottle toward Masamichi's cup. 

"Yeah... thisss izzz.. great." It was obvious that Trunks' sensei was WAY past his limit. And the superhuman strength he had gained when he came to El Hazard... forget it! 

Miz looked out longingly out into the night sky and began trying to get her beloved to pop the question. 

"You know Masamich... it's times like this that a woman feels certain... urges... if you know what I mean." 

"Er...." Mr. Fujisawa slurred. 

"I mean... there comes a time in a woman's life in which she needs to here those special words that a man can say to her." 

"Welll... if youzzz zay so." 

"I mean... time is short and do I have to spell it out for you?" 

"ZZZZZZZZZZ." 

Miz turned toward Masamichi and became desperate as she saw that he had dozed off from the liquor he had consumed. She went to his side and propped him up. 

"Masamichi! Don't go to sleep! There's still those things we have to talk about! You know what I mean, don't you?" 

In his stupefied state, the drunkard somehow managed to say the right words. 

"Errrgg... getting hitched... social studies.... (mumble)..." 

The water priestess instantly pounced on her opportunity. "Oh yes! What do they say?" 

"There's the sky's always blue.... he usually sez... I do." 

"YES! HE SAID IT!" Miz shouted out with glee to the heavens. In her excitement, she let go of Mr. Fujisawa and he dropped like a deadweight to the floor. 

---------- 

End of flashback... 

"Ah, it was a beautiful moonlit night with the stars burning bright and made perfect with just the right amount of alcohol." Miz grinned at her colleagues. "If you want my advice on catching a husband then just throw away the cookbook and give him the straight sauce!" She then sighed again. "What a perfectly romantic moment." She turned back to Shayla and Afra. "Forget macho, go for gusto!" 

The Wind Priestess shook her head while pressing a couple of fingers to the forehead. She was right. The super-strong Fujisawa had been drunk as a skunk, but he hadn't said a single word of protest or denial since that time. And as the wedding drew near, it seemed that everything was going to go according to plan for once. At that moment, she heard Shayla-Shayla talking to herself. 

"Burning... cookbook... add gusto..." 

"What are you talking about?" Afra asked. "Do you have a bun in the oven or something?" 

Shayla glared at her with a bit of irritation. "No! Whatever gave you THAT idea?" She turned away, but her expression softened as she began thinking of a certain someone and an image of herself in a wedding gown. 

---------- 

Trunks calmly walked past the main courtyard of the palace on his way toward the main conference hall where the ceremony would take place. He was turning quite a few female heads as he passed some serving girls. Many of them whispered among themselves as the handsome young man smiled and nodded to them as he continued on. 

---------- 

"Ooh! There he is! The Golden One!" 

"The Champion himself!" 

"He's so handsome! And those foreign clothes make him look so regal!" 

"He does not look golden to me." 

"I have seen him transform into the Golden Champion!" 

"They say that he is also royalty!" 

---------- 

Trunks smiled a bit as his enhanced hearing picked up snatches of their conversations. He had been getting a LOT of compliments and praises over the last two months, not to mention frequent visits from admirers and adoring fans; most of whom were female. 

That was one of the reasons why he had moved his house to the mountains. Though he liked the attention, he also liked his privacy. Besides, with the usual daily training regimen, (especially with throwing energy blasts), he needed to have as much open space as possible. 

At that moment, he saw Nanami calling to him as she approached him with a bundle of folded clothes in her arms. 

"Trunks!" 

"Hey, Nanami." Trunks looked down at the load she was carrying and reached out to help her. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot that I promised to help you with the wedding preparations. Let me take that." 

"No problem, Trunks! I've got more than enough helpers now and..." Jinnai's sister then noticed something wrong with her friend's attire and set down the bundle on the floor before reaching for the lapels. "Oh look! Your sash is too far off to the right. Let me fix that." 

"Huh?" Trunks looked down at it. "It looked fine when I left the house. I guess I must have ruffled it when I flew here." 

"You don't have to have it so tilted to reestablish your masculinity." 

"Nanami, I told you it was all an act!" 

---------- 

As Trunk's attire as being adjusted, two certain individuals were hiding behind a nearby tree and watching them with more than casual interest. 

"Hmmm, I HAVE been out of touch. That Nanami girl is quite exceptional." Princess Fatora remarked as she and her lover Allielle spied on them. 

Rune's sister frowned as she watched Trunks receive all the attention from Nanami. "Why does she dote on him so?" She then turned to Allielle. "Tell me Allielle. What other girls are interested in that alien boy?" 

The smaller girl smiled as she replied, "Well, I'm sure that Nanami has a really BIG crush on Master Trunks. Oh! And after we came back from Arliman, I think Shayla Shayla likes him too. And I think that Priestess Afra may be interested as well." 

This got Fatora even more upset. "Wouldn't you know it! Those happen to be the ones that I've had my eye on! Damn it! Why would an attractive woman fall for an ordinary guy?" 

"I think I know." Allielle said slyly as she snuggled up to her mistress. "It's because he looks just like the beautiful Princess Fatora, my love!" 

"The nerve of that boy using my patented good looks to attract girls that I want!" Fatora went into a huff, then stopped as she realized something. "My looks? Hey! Wait a second!" She then took on an evil and devious look as a plan began to form in her mind. 

---------- 

A little while later... 

"Master Trunks!" 

The half-Saiyan looked over his shoulder as he saw Allielle run toward the balcony where he had been leaning over. 

"Hey, Allielle. What's up?" 

"I have a message for you!" 

"Oh? What is it?" 

"It's Princess Rune! She wants to speak with you about something very important!" 

"Really? What did she want to talk to me about?" The son of Vegita asked. 

"She didn't tell me but she wanted to meet with you in private in the Royal Vault! I think that it may have something to do with the former Golden Champion." 

"Oh, all right. I'll go see her." 

Allielle grinned as she watched him walk off. As soon as he was out of sight, she then giggled mischievously. Everything was going according to plan. 

---------- 

Another hour later... 

"Well, what do you think?" Fatora asked as she finished putting on the final touches of her outfit. "Am I not the perfect example of masculinity?" 

She was dressed in a credible replica of Trunk's tuxedo and sash. She had pressed her royal seamstresses hard to recreate his outfit. She had her breasts bound by some wrappings to keep her chest flat. To finish off the disguise, she had tucked in her hair under a purple wig. 

"Ooh! Princess Fatora! You look so stunning!" 

Fatora smirked as she felt very proud of herself. "Remember Allielle. This plan must go without a hitch!" 

---------- 

A while later... 

Trunks was wondering just what was going on. He had been waiting near the Royal Vault for more than an hour and there was no sign of Princess Rune. He had started to get bored and was about to leave when he noticed that the door to the vault was slightly ajar. He thought that Princess Rune might be inside waiting for him, so he decided that it would be all right to go in. 

Unknown to Trunks, this was all a set up. Rune and her sister both had keys to the vault and Fatora had purposely left the door open. As soon as Trunks stepped into the vault, his leg brushed against a hidden tripwire, which caused the door to automatically slam shut, trapping him inside. 

The Saiyan warrior looked about and saw that there was no other exit and sighed. He had a feeling that a certain Roshtarian princess was behind this so-called trap and he was sure that it wasn't Rune Venus. 

---------- 

At that moment, in the Royal Gardens... 

"All right, Trunks. I'm here. So what do you want?" Nanami asked as she approached what she thought was her friend. The person was facing away from her. "I'm really busy right now, so couldn't this wait?" 

"No, this cannot wait." The disguised Fatora said as she turned around to face her intended conquest. "The burning desire that I have for you cannot wait any longer!" 

"Huh? What are you talking about, Trunks?" It was true that Nanami had a soft spot for the half-Saiyan, but this encounter made the normally cool, and calm girl very nervous. 

"Don't you see Nanami, that I want you? I've been wanting you from afar, but now it's time for us to consummate the love and affection that we feel for one another!" She began to advance on her. 

This made Nanmi really flustered as she turned around to avoid appearing embarrassed, which she was. 

"N-N-Now hold a minute, Trunks! T-This is happening way too fast... and... besides... er, I've got a lot of work and... whoa!" The rest of Nanami's excuse was cut off when Fatore nuzzled her from behind and began groping at her chest. 

"Mmmm... forget work!" 

Nanami let off a scream as she broke free from Fatora and turned on her angrily, pointing an accusing finger. "All right now! I'm on to your little game... Princess Fatora!" 

Seeing that she had been found out, Rune's sister tried to deny it. "W-Whatever are you talking about?" She took a dramatic pose and overemphasized the acting. "I am Trunks, age seventeen, son of Vegota, Prince of all Sagins!" 

"Ah hah!" Nanami said with conviction. "It's Vegita, not Vegota! I met Trunks' father and he's the Prince of all Saiyans, not Saigins! Besides, Trunks is nineteen, not seventeen! (1) You're Princess Fatora all right!" 

In a flash, Jinnai's sister snatched off Fatora's wig, exposing her for the fraud that she was. The princess could only gasp as her planned seduction fell apart. 

Nanami smiled smugly as she gestured to her chest. "My Trunks would never tell me to forget about work and he's a gentleman, who'd at least hold hands before holding these! You'd better not try any more funny stuff, or I'll get your little behind in trouble with your sister Princess Rune! See ya!" 

With that Nanami dashed off while tossing the wig back at Fatora. As the princess watched her intended prey escape, she could only sigh in disappointment as Allielle emerged from her hiding place. 

"Hmmm... Vegita, not Vegota." Allielle remarked. Apparently, the information she had given to her princess was inaccurate and she had gotten the names wrong. 

"Do you think I'll ever get those names right?" Fatora asked. 

The smaller girl shrugged as she replied. "I guess, you're going to have to if you want some action." 

Fatora took on a new devious look as she laughed. "Yes! I shall! If foreign tongue is what Fatora wants, then foreign tongue is what she'll get!" 

---------- 

Trunks sighed as he decided that enough was enough. He was going to miss the ceremony so there was no time to be delicate. He figured that he could fix the vault door later. 

He extended a hand toward the lock to the heavy vault door and flicked his index finger at it. One small application of Saiyan strength and the lock broke apart. 

---------- 

Trunks began running toward the main hall of the palace where the wedding was to be held. As he neared the entranceway, he saw his pet cat Ura racing toward him with something in her mouth. 

"Trunks! Trunks!" 

The son of Vegita stopped as his pet approached him. 

"Hey, Ura! What's up? What's that you got there?" 

"Trunks read now! Ura find in sensei room!" 

"Huh?" He reached down and plucked the paper out of the cat's mouth. Unfolding the message, he then began to read. 

Dear Trunks, 

By the time you read this note, I will be long gone. I've decided to go on a trip to find the real me inside. It's not that I don't want to marry Miz, but I feel that I'm still missing something. If I can't get in touch with my true self, then I'm no good for her. I DO CARE, I REALLY DO and I trust that you will tell her that. When I return, I will be a whole man. Until then, I hope that Miz will understand when you tell her. 

Your Sensei, 

Masamichi Fujisawa (2)

Trunks winced as he realized that he had been given one of the hardest tasks of his life. He would have to go inside and tell them that the wedding was off. And he could just imagine how Miz would react. Given the circumstances, he'd rather be fighting Cell, Majin Buu and Frieza all at once. 

---------- 

"Honored guests! Welcome!" Princess Rune said as she addressed all those who were present in the main hall. "We are here today to witness the wedding of the Great Water Priestess Miz Mishtal, to Masamichi Fujisawa, an honored war hero of Rostaria." 

Music began to play in the background as the great doors opened to reveal Miz in her completed wedding gown. The crowds all turned their eyes to follow her as she walked down the aisle towards the alter. The Water Priestess could barely keep a regal bearing as she calmly approached the place where she and her love would be joined forever. 

However, just as she stopped before the alter, the great doors were again flung open to reveal... Trunks. 

There was a great silence in the hall as everyone gazed upon the Golden Champion of Roshtaria. 

On the other end of the hall, the young Saiyan warrior saw the starry look in the bride's eyes. Obviously, she had been expecting her future husband to be standing where he was now. He swallowed hard as he held up the message. 

This was not going to be pretty... 

---------- 

Meanwhile, somewhere in the desert... 

Katsuhiko Jinnai was not happy. Only a couple of months ago, he had been the fearless and mighty general of the Bugrom Hordes and had been a heartbeat away from ruling over El Hazard. After that debacle with the Demon-God Ifurita and the Eye of God, he had been reduced to being the leader of only a handful of the giant insects; four of which were carrying their queen, who rested on a caravan being carried on their shoulders. 

Everything would have gone as he had planned if it had not been for that meddling Trunks! He had always been a thorn in Jinnai's side and the maniacal brother of Nanami swore that he would have his revenge on that Saiyan half-breed. Though with Ifurita gone and his Bugrom forces reduced to a paltry six, (seven if you included Queen Diva), Jinnai's options were very limited. Plus was the fact that Trunks was strong enough to best even Ifurita. Jinnai couldn't compete with that kind of power. No he needed an equalizer or better, yet, an edge. What he needed was a bigger and better weapon. 

In short, he needed a new Demon-God. 

It was at that moment that he sighted a large mesa in the distance while riding on Groucho's back. His intuition began telling him that something evil and potentially dangerous was in that direction and he motioned for his ride and the other Bugrom to head for it. 

To be continued... 

Author's Notes 

Well, that takes care of chapter one. Chapter two will be more detailed as Trunks and the others begin their search for the missing Mr. Fujisawa. And as for what Jinnai may find to give our favorite half-Saiyan more headaches, well... stay tuned. 

Oh and for those of you who are wondering about this chapter: 

(1) Trunks is nineteen due to spending two days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in DBH. Remember that spending one day in that place is the equivalent of spending one year. 

(2) Trunks could have easily have stopped Mr. Fujisawa from leaving so the only way for him to have gotten away was to sneak out. Unlike in the original series where he simply tossed Makoto aside when he tried to stop his sensei. 


	2. Chapter 2: New Enemies and... Old Friend...

**Dragon Ball Hazard 2**

Disclaimer: Trunks and the rest of the characters of the Dragon Ball cast, plus El Hazard belong to other people... 'nuff said. 

: Thoughts 

**Chapter 2 **

New Enemies and... Old Friends? 

Trunks sighed as he sat on the side of the cruiser as it skimmed across the landscape. He was dressed in his usual attire of black muscle shirt, dark pants, boots and wearing his favorite Capsule Corp jacket. Lying beside him was his sword and duffle bag. He looked toward the horizon as the sun began to set and thought back to the events which brought him to this point in time. 

---------- 

Flashback... 

Miz Mishtal was not happy. 

Today was supposed have been the happiest day of her life. The wedding preparations had gone off without a hitch. The ressmaker had spent weeks creating her gown. Everyone whom she had invited had come. It had been absolutely perfect. 

The only problem was that the groom had left her at the alter. 

Jilted! 

Well, technically speaking the wedding had not been called off... just postponed... for an indefinite amount of time. The only excuse that Trunks could give her was that her fiancé needed to find himself before committing to the marriage. 

However, Miz was not in the forgiving mood as she showed everyone there how she felt about it. 

The entire palace rumbled as Miz tore loose with the water powers at her command. The entire structure was doused in waves and waves as the enraged bride used the Lamp of Water to almost drown the guests and everyone else in the castle. 

Trunks had to act quickly to minimize the damage and save the people from being swept away. After transforming into a Super Saiyan and using his energy powers and super strength, he managed to divert most of the water away from the innocents and kept the walls from collapsing from the intense pressure. Afra Mann and Shayla Shayla were caught in a sudden downpour and were immediately soaked, along with Nanami, the two princesses and Ura. 

Eventually, Miz's temper tantrum died out and the waters receded, leaving everyone standing up to their ankles in water. It was then that Miz had decided that she would go after her wayward beloved and confront him face-to-face on his reasons for leaving. She also demanded that her sister priestesses accompany her. She didn't give them any choice. 

When Trunks offered to come along to help, Nanami immediately volunteered as well. This in turn got Princess Fatora to thinking and invited herself and Allielle into the group, much to Trunks' dismay. 

Ever since the son of Vegita had rescued her, he had gotten to dislike Rune's sister. She was nothing more than a selfish brat who forced her opinions and affection onto others, (mostly other females), whether they wanted them or not. Nanami had already told him of her own encounter with her and the young Saiyan half-breed did not care to have Fatora on this trip. He considered her as excess baggage and was not at all afraid to voice out his objections to her tagging along. However, Fatora would not be deterred and Trunks recognized the devilish look in her eye when she heard that both Nanami and Shayla would be coming along. 

This could only mean trouble. 

---------- 

As Trunks and his friends were cruising along, in another part of El Hazard, Jinnai and his Bugrom had finally made it to the place where the maniac believed he would find his destiny. 

After a long trek through the wastelands, Nanami's brother stood before a large cavern that was dug into the mesa that he had spotted earlier. As he surveyed the area, Groucho walked up to him and gestured toward the ceiling of the cave. 

Jinnai looked up and saw a very gristly sight of dozens of human skeletons entombed in what appeared to be amber. Then he saw something else embedded in the substance. It was a long thin rod that had a large crystal on its head. 

"Hello, what's this? That looks like Ifurita's Key Staff. No... wait, it's different from hers. But for all those poor fools to have lost their lives over it... must mean..." 

Jinnai's eyes gleamed evilly as he sensed that he was onto something big. He then instructed Groucho to get under it as he hopped onto his back. Directing the large insect to stand on his tiptoes, Jinnai then stood up and reached for the staff. 

As soon as he grasped it, the gemstone glowed briefly, startling the Bugrom and made him back away, leaving Jinnai to dangle wildly above the ground. Then he landed hard on his butt when the staff pulled free. The would-be conqueror of El Hazard shouted in outrage at Groucho, waving his arms about and threatening to clobber the Bugrom with the staff. At that moment, Queen Diva and her entourage approached them. 

"Mr. Jinnai, are you all right?" 

"Huh? Uh... yes! Of course I'm all right! Why shouldn't I be?" Nanami's brother straightened out and gestured with the staff toward the cavern. "Inside there is where we shall find our new weapon! Follow me!" 

With little else to do, the Bugrom did just that. 

---------- 

Meanwhile, at a small town restaurant... 

The Three Priestess of Muldoon, Nanami, Allielle, Ura and Fatora all stared in disbelief as they watched Trunks eat. It was their first time in witnessing the Saiyan stomach in action. They just couldn't fathom where Trunks was putting all. And they weren't the only ones watching the son of Vegita. All the other patrons stopped in their meals around the time the warrior was working on his twelfth helping. Many of them lost their appetites as they saw Trunks inhale portion after portion. Waiters ran back and forth from the kitchen to the table he was sitting at, clearing off the dirty dishes and replacing them with fresh plates of food. 

"Mmmm! This is good stuff!" Trunks said after polishing off a roasted bird that was the size of a Thanksgiving turkey, then started working on a platter of kabobs. In less than a minute, he finished them off, leaving only a pile of thin, wooden sticks. He then signaled to the waiters to bring him another round. 

"Good grief!" Allielle gasped as she turned to Fatora. "Where is he putting it all?" 

"He's... not human!" Fatora gasped. 

"Of course, he's not. At least, not totally human." Nanami remarked. "Trunks is half-Saiyan, and I remember his mother telling me that Saiyans have _REALLY_ big appetites. Though to actually see it is incredible!" 

Shayla Shayla thought back to the time she was on Earth, then nodded. "Oh yeah. That's right. I remember Bulma telling us that it was quite a job keeping three Saiyans fed, with Trunks, his father and his sister." 

"I guess that's the reason why his mother gave him five years worth of food when we left." 

"You mean... this is _NORMAL_?!" Miz said incredulously. She became very thankful that she was going to marry a plain, ordinary human with super-strength. 

Afra looked at Trunks thoughtfully, then nodded. "You know, I've always wondered where Trunks got so much energy in battle. Perhaps it's because of all the food energy he's consumes?" 

"It's... disgusting!" Fatora said as she and the others continued to watch Trunks chow down. 

"I'm... not so hungry anymore." Allielle's face was slightly green as she pushed away her plate, which still had a considerable amount of food on it. 

Trunks continued to wolf down his dinner at an accelerated rate. After another twenty minutes, he put down his bowl and took a deep breath. Everyone in the restaurant waited in silence as many people assumed that the young Saiyan was finally full. Then he smiled at the nearest waiter, held out his empty bowl and said... 

"More please!" 

Everyone in the establishment did a facefault. 

Nanami was the first one back up. "You can't _STILL_ be hungry after all that, can you?!" 

Trunks shrugged. "Hey, I hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning, and all the food at the wedding got washed away." 

---------- 

Back in the cavern... 

"Onward, my followers!" Jinnai said as he lead the Bugrom deeper into the mesa. 

They had been trudging for about an hour as the insane brother of Nanami led them on his delusional quest for power. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they came upon... a dead end. 

However, this did not deter Katsuhiko Jinnai in the slightest. Convinced that there was something behind the stone wall, he ordered Cheeko and Harpo to begin digging. 

---------- 

"Ahhhhh.... now that was great!" Trunks commented as he and the others exited the restaurant. Nanami had gone on ahead to find the group lodgings for the night. Fortunately for them, they did not have to pay for the meal when it was revealed that the half-Saiyan was the legendary Golden Champion. The owner of the establishment was ecstatic when he realized that business would double when word got out that the savior of El Hazard had eaten there. Trunks' dinner, which would have fed a platoon for a week, was on the house. 

"I was beginning to think you'd never stop eating." Shayla commented. 

"Hey, what can I say? I need to keep up my strength, right?" He gave the Fire Priestess a smile that made her heart skip a beat and her cheeks became red. 

The redhead shook herself to compose herself and turned to her sister priestesses. "So what makes you think that Mr. Fujisawa is heading for Mount Lily Koko?" 

Miz shrugged as she replied. "It's common knowledge that if one wishes to seek spiritual solitude, there are only two mountains in which my beloved can go to; Mount Muldoon and Mount Lily Koko." 

"Yes, and it is also a well-known fact that we priestesses have a temple on Mount Muldoon, so his only other option would be Mount Lily Koko." 

"It's really quite simple. Do you understand or should we explain it to you again?" Miz said with a slightly smug tone. 

Shayla Shayla frowned as she turned her back to them. "Shit. I hate it when they make me look stupid!" 

Trunks shrugged and gave her a another smile. "Well, I wouldn't have thought of that. I would have gone off and searched every mountain in El Hazard for sensei. I guess we have something common after all, eh Shayla?" 

"S-S-Something... in common?" The Fire Priestess felt her heart skip a beat again as his comment sent a warm, gooey feeling inside of her. She then sighed happily as her cheeks turned even redder. 

"Hey everybody!" 

The group turned to see Nanami waving at them from a few yards away. The Earth girl was gesturing to a nearby building and motioning for them to follow. 

When they joined up with her, they looked over to where she was pointing. 

"Well, what do you think? I got a great deal on it!" Nanami asked. 

"Ugh! It's... positively dilapidated!" Afra commented as she and the others looked at the dreary and rundown inn. 

"Do you expect royalty to sleep in such a place?" Fatora asked with indignation. 

"Well, excuse me for not finding something more posh!" Nanami retorted. 

"That's okay Nanami. You did all right. We're only going to be staying one night." Trunks said. 

"You bet I did!" Jinnai's sister nodded happily. "I got a great deal too! I got a special rental price for one room and seven beds... all females, of course." 

"Hold on! There are six females here and I'm a guy!" 

"No problem!" Nanami said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a wig that resembled Fatora's hair. "Trunks... we'll be able to get the discount if you become the fairer sex." 

"Oh no! I'm not going through that again!" 

This development gave Fatora and idea as she grinned, while giving Shayla Shayla a leer out of the corner of her eye. "You know, Trunks.... I'm having second thoughts here. We can just tell the manager that we're twins and..." 

"Forget it. I'm _NOT_ doing it." Trunks glared at her before reaching into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. 

"But Trunks..." Nanami began to protest, then stopped when she saw him withdraw a small case. 

"It's okay. You girls can sleep at the inn. I'll just sleep outside of town. Besides, I'm going to train for a while and it would be best if I do it out in the open. I'll see you all in the morning, okay?" He took out the capsule which contained his house and showed it to them before walking off. 

"Wait for Ura!" The living body armor cried out as she followed her master. 

---------- 

Later that night... 

Trunks was practicing high in the sky, creating quite a light show as he threw hundreds of ki blasts and ultra-high speed punches. He had been going nonstop for an hour. It was good thing that he was a mile outside of the city limits. He had created several dozen craters in the surrounding areas with his techniques and would have devastated half the town. 

Trunks came to a hover some five hundred feet above the ground to rest for a bit before continuing on with his training. It then that he saw a huge geyser of flame suddenly erupt from the center of the town. He recognized the energy signature being emitted as he sped toward the area where Nanami and the others were staying. 

_Wonder what Shayla Shayla is doing?_

---------- 

Trunks landed in an alley and suddenly stopped short when he came upon a very rare sight... the sight of the tough Priestess of Fire in tears. 

Shayla was sitting against a wall in only her bra and panties. Her legs were huddled up to her chest and her head was bowed down as she continued to sob while mumbling to herself. 

"Damn that Fatora! It was my _FIRST_ kiss!" 

Trunks slowly approached the hot-tempered, but strong-willed Priestess of Mount Muldoon. He then knelt down and gently put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Shayla... what's wrong?" 

Her head came up suddenly, showing her tear-streaked face. She showed rage at first. However, as recognition set in, her features softened as she realized that this was not the scheming Fatora, but the kind-hearted Trunks. 

"Oh, it's you Trunks... I... don't look at me!" She then turned her head away from him, not wanting him to see her in this condition. 

"What are you doing out here? What happened Shayla?" 

"I don't want to talk about it." Shayla said in a bare whisper. 

"C'mon, you can tell me." 

"I _SAID_, I don't want to talk about it!" 

"Uh... okay... I guess you can tell me later, but... don't you think you ought to... get back to the hotel. I mean, it's kind of chilly out here, especially since you're in your... underwe.... oops!" Trunks became very flustered as he realized how very shapely the Fire Priestess was in her undergarments. Sure, he had seen her totally naked before, but that had been a different situation altogether! He wasn't a pervert like Roshi! He quickly stood up, and turned his back while taking off his jacket. Then he handed it toward her while keeping his eyes averted. "Sh-Shayla, would mind putting this on?" 

"Huh?" The Fire Priestess looked up and saw Trunks holding out his jacket toward her. He was obviously feeling a lot of embarrassment and discomfort at this situation. She couldn't help but smile and momentarily forget her own problems as she stood up and took the garment. "Thank you." She noted that it smelled a bit as Trunks had been sweating from his workout. However, it was not an unpleasant smell. It was a bit musky but it also hinted at the youth's strength and power. 

When Trunks heard her put on his jacket, he slowly turned around and gulped a bit. His jacket didn't cover much. He took a deep breath. "Well... I guess it's time that I turned in for the night and you'd better be going back to the hotel." 

"I don't want to go back there." Shayla said with a bit of shame in her voice. "Not with... _HER_." 

"Her?" The half-Saiyan asked, then began putting two and two together. There were only a few people who could really rile Shayla Shayla. "Oooooohh.... _HER_!" 

The red-haired girl could only nod as she felt tears welling up in her eyes again. 

Trunks scratched the back of his head, then said, "Well... since you don't want to go back to the hotel, then.... I guess you can crash with me tonight." 

"What?" The Fire Priestess was caught off-guard by this sudden offer as Trunks held out his arm. She was silent for a long time, then nodded as she moved close to the son of Vegita. 

Trunks nodded as he carefully wrapped the arm around her waist. He became even more nervous as he noticed how warm her bare skin was and how her curves seemed to fit in with his own muscled form. He took a deep breath then took off into the sky with her. 

---------- 

Inside his Capsule House... 

"Are you sure that you want me to take your bed?" Shayla asked as she lay in the only bed in the portable domicile. She was also wearing one of Trunks' shirts, using it as a makeshift nightgown. On the front, it said, 'Kiss me, I'm Saiyan.' 

"It's okay." Trunks assured as he stood near the side of the bed. 

"I'll just sleep on the couch in the living room with Ura." 

"I don't know what to say. I don't want to impose..." 

"Nah, you aren't imposing. Hey, after what Fatora pulled on you, you don't need any more problems." 

During their flight to his house, Shayla had finally told him what had happened. Rune's sister had been up to her old tricks again. She had pretended to be Trunks with the excuse that he had sneaked into the hotel to see her. Using Shayla's feelings for Trunks to her advantage, Fatora had tried to seduce her and had gotten her to actually kiss before Nanami awoke and revealed the ruse. At that point, Shayla understandably... reacted and torched a square block in her anger. Fatora had gotten away, but not before Shayla had barbequed her backside. The Princess would not be able to sit down for a week. 

"Damn that Fatora! That had been my first kiss and... umph!" 

The colleague of Miz and Afra was wide-eyed and in a state of shock when Trunks leaned over and gently planted his own lips on hers. Every fiber in her body became stiff as her body temperature began to rise. Her body trembled as Trunks continued to press his lips against hers. 

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it ended as Trunks pulled away while smiling warmly at the flabbergasted Fire Priestess. He straightened up and began walking toward the door. 

"W-W-Why did you...?" Shayla stuttered, though the majority of her being wanted him to do it again. 

Trunks glanced over his shoulder while still smiling. He had decided that Shayla needed something to get her out of her sadness. So he gave her something to perk her up. "You looked like you needed it." Just as he was about to step through the door, he then added. "Oh, and by the way, if it makes you feel any better... that was _MY_ first kiss. Sweet dreams, Shayla Shayla." 

With that, Trunks exited the room and closed the door, leaving the Fire Priestess alone with her thoughts. After a long while, she sunk down into the bed and eventually closed her eyes as the undesirable memories of the night began to fade away. Well, not all those memories, for Shayla Shayla fell asleep with a smile on her face. (1) 

---------- 

Meanwhile, back at the mesa... 

Jinnai chuckled with glee as he looked at his new weapon. After enduring a near-fatal encounter with the laser defense systems that guarded this complex, not to mention almost falling into a bottomless pit, he had found that which he was looking for; a means to conquer El Hazard and wreak his ultimate revenge against his hated rival! 

Before him was a large cylinder that seemed to be made of amber and within it was a figure that resembled a young girl with white hair. However, within that tube lay an ancient evil that was about to be unleashed upon El Hazard again. An evil so great, that it made Ifurita seem like nothing. And the self-proclaimed Lord God Jinnai meant to free her. 

(incomplete) 

  
(1) Though Trunks may have feelings for Ifurita, that doesn't mean that the other girls won't have a chance of winning his heart. I also wanted to show a more sensitive side to Shayla than what was depicted in the original series. 


End file.
